pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Phinfan
Really? Really? When I wrote that I was thinking, "I think another guy alreay wrote something like this." But I wrote it anyway. I'm sorry I copied your idea. Do you mind if i still do it though? 'Cause my friend has been bugging me to write it,and I can't just go to him empty handed,like Dr.Doofenshimrtz in the Cliptastic Countdown.--HiBy25 11:04, October 13, 2009 (UTC) It's okay--HiBy25 11:03, October 14, 2009 (UTC) OMG PHINFAN! I LOVE kingdom hearts! that's weird, cause I was gonna write a story about it! XD I actually drew Phineas as Sora! and Isa as kairi! lol I might post it! anyway Ferblous idea! ~Disneygirl your welcome! :D yea xd I can already see goofy's face! and yeah candace and donald I would love to see them meet! I was planning on Ferb as Riku..yeah I know that sounds really weird. But you know how Riku and Sora are like best friends? well, its kinda like that with Phineas and Ferb. Sorry that's the best I got! and I know the stories are yours b/c I look at the bottom of the page to see who made it. :) ~Disneygirl What are you guys talking about ~ Emilylover224 Yeah you can. Just go to the page you want to see and look at the bottom of it and see who made the edits! :D ~Disneygirl Phinfan, I love that! it's so cute! and that was a super great idea! nice work as always! ~Disneygirl Your welcome! and the picture thanks! it was done by perrperry! I requested. Right now I am doing a redo version of it and I am coloring it. Thanks! ~Disneygirl Yes yes it is. :) hehe I love the Love at First Bite thing! lol and Is ferb looking like his dad a good thing? ~Disneygirl Oh sorry! I love the Flynn house mystery! that's so cool! and clever I might add....oh and I totally spaced out tha Kingdom hearts thing! so sorry! I am busy right now but I will try to get it in! sorry! ~Disneygirl Oh my gosh that is so hysterical! XD I can really see Isabella doing that! or Candace with Jeremy! that would be so funny! XD yeah.....cooliooo! hey have you seen the Christmas special theme song for P&F? it is so cool! check out Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation on Phineas and Ferb wiki! it is really cool! Wow awesome job! I loved it! do more! do more! I insist!! aw and you used Julia! thanks!! ~Disneygirl yeah that was super cool! it was done nicely! :) great job! you should really do more! ~Disneygirl Well, I think you have a nack for writing so keep it up! :) I think it looks good! ~Disneygirl OK! .........YOUR SIBLING HAS TALENT!!! BELIEVE IT OR NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *huffs* There.....did it work?? ~Disneygirl Eh what do older ppl know? Phineas and Ferb is the best thing that I have ever seen in a while!! ;D I think it's great! it's better than most shows Ive watched. ~Disneygirl Wow I can't believe your YOUNGER bro said that! wow.......that's weird.....really weird... No that's not weird. I know an 18 yr old who loves the show..no big! hi Hey, just wanted to sya, i've been reading your story, and i love it! (the flynn house mystery thing) ~Marie 21:49, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :D Well Well, First off, you think she looks like a tomboy? huh. Weird. Secondly, her hair is like that b/c well you know how Phineas's hair is like idk sorta spikey? well her hair is kinda like his only more girly and longer. Maybe I should do a colored pic of her to show you....yeah but that's it. Sorry if you don't like! but I won't feel bad. lol :) ~Disneygirl oh no don't feel bad about it! I like it when you tell me! btw, love the cloudy with a chance of meatballs thing! lol ~Disneygirl Hey Well, i'm Marie Munro and i just wanted to say hi! i really wanna read that Phineas Pan story, Disneygirl told me about it. i just don't talk to anyone except perryperry and disneygirl, so yeah! lol...... bye. ^.^ ~Marie 01:37, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I've seen it for a while now. lol and yes I doubt the kids would believe him too. XD! wow first misthi, then Ginger, now wendy? gosh baljeet! can't you just pick one! ugh! ~Disneygirl Wow thanks! yeah.....Im working on it! thanks alot! :D it's going to be fun! ~Disneygirl Actually, those pages haven't been created yet. --Manta-bee 01:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Q&A Goldfish Style! Hey can you ask a Question? --Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 03:43, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Oh wow! I love that! so much! once again sooooo clever! I don't know where you come up with this. My favorite by far is the Erba-Ferbas!!!!!! that is hysterical! ~disneygirl Wow no actually, I am interested. I like it! *claps* it's nicely put together!! I like it! ~Disneygirl Yeah I've read it! that's hysterical! I love it! the dawrfs! XD! Disneygirl thanks! i'm going to read phineas pan right now! ^.^ Omg I love Phineas Hood! that's fantastic! really I love all these spoofs you are making! sorry I haven't been on in a while, I"ve been really busy studying for finals and stuff.. Disneygirl94 03:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Disneygirl94 Yeah, yes.... i think disneygirl's been pretty busy lately.... i haven't talked to her in a while....... but i'm seeing her tonight, and i'll ask what's up! ^.^ oh, I read Phineas pan, and it's great! although, i don't think candace would be his nemesis.... i think it would be more like how Mitch and phneas got along in The Chronicles of Meap ~Marie 21:20, December 14, 2009 (UTC) That is the cutest thing I have ever seen! I just made up my mind, I am soooooooooooooooo going to draw this! any suggestions how or a certain part? I love it to death! and NO I don't mind! I love love love LOVE it! Cutsies! <3 Disneygirl94 23:12, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Disneygirl94 Phineas and Ferb Nutcracker Princes Hey Phin, Ok so here is the idea. Why don't you continue with this brilliant idea! I mean, I can help you, and I would love to see an actual story come out of this. Plus, I know the storyline really well cause I have heard it alot of times in my life. And this would be soooooo cool if you wrote the whole thing! You do not have to. Just an idea of mine. No pressure! Thanks for your time! Disneygirl94 23:21, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Disneygirl94 Wait did I offend you in any way? Disneygirl94 23:31, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Disneygirl94 Oh ok! :) for a teen I think its genius! :) Nutcracker Hey! I just read (what the title implies) and I LOVE IT! I was just in that, as a ballet. (Did disneygirl tell u that?)I love that story. ~Marie 01:43, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey!!! Hey the Phineas and Ferb Nutcracker Princes thing is looking good! I like how you came up with the characters! Just asking you, may I do a picture of that story? I really want too. And I am still working on the Avatar thing. Is it the one like the movie that just came out? Thanks! Disneygirl94 01:05, December 20, 2009 (UTC)Disneygirl94 hey, just wanted to say, that if you need to know anything about the nutcracker, you could ask either Disneygirl or me, we've both been in it as a production....... Merry Christmas! ~Marie oh wait, i already told you that! sorry! well... anyway, i love all your ideas! Okay! uh.... you'll have to ask Disneygirl what she was, i don't know if she cares who knows or not, but I was a teenager/guest in the party scene, a mouse, (lol, that was fun) Chinese, and in waltz of the flowers. ~Marie 18:12, December 28, 2009 (UTC) hope that helped ! happy new year! ~marie HI! Happy New Year! So, I LOVE Sleeping Cranky!!!! XD! I craacked up when I saw you made Phineas and Ferb the Faries!! wow.....lol Candace Hlomes looks good! GOOD idea for Vanessa as the evil person! I would have never thought of that! great! and I was a Soldier, A mouse, a party girl, and something else I can't remember! :) Disneygirl94 18:00, January 1, 2010 (UTC)Disneygirl94 i think you were a uh. smething in the 2nd act.... um....... yeah, nevermind, but Phinfan, I lOVE the Candace Holmes peice! Vanessa idea is GENUIS! ~Marie 19:30, January 2, 2010 (UTC) oh, sorrry! i thought i'd erased that... um... sorry! ~Marie 19:35, January 2, 2010 (UTC) LOL Phindana Jones! GENIUS!! Great job! Disneygirl94 00:46, January 6, 2010 (UTC)Disneygirl494 kk i'll check it out! ~Marie 03:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC) sry, i had to get off really quickly last time. Atlantis The Phineas and Ferb Atlantis episode, came on the same day as the Lego Atlantis movie on Cartoon Network, coincidence.